The Past Always Finds You
by Levias
Summary: Beast Boy has all he's ever needed. His team as his family, Raven as his girlfriend, and he has tons of Titan friends. What happens when a former brother comes to ask for help dealing with an old enemy? Everything...Rating may change - RobStar OCOC BBRae


_Golden eyes glare down at me. "You're worthless! A failure!" A flurry of movement occurs afterwards. "Don't talk about him like that!" A loud gunshot rings through the air, lingering slowly into nothingness._

-:-:-:::::-

Beast Boy woke up with a sweat and a couple curses, breathing heavily and gripping onto his chest. "It was just a dream…A nightmare…" He panted; sweat dripping off of his chin. "The air conditioning must have short-circuited…" He said to himself, only to keep himself from momentarily thinking about that dream. It didn't help very much.

Sighing, He stumbled out of his room, tiredly making his way to the elevator that would take him down to the Common Room. His finger tapped the down arrow that resided on the wall. A humming sound resonated inside of the doors. When the doors opened, he entered the elevator. As he descended to the Ops Center, he couldn't help but think about dream that he had. He sighed as he went into the Ops Center, moving towards the fridge. He looked in, grimacing at the large piles of steak and bacon that were in front of his soy milk. He reached in, and carefully brought it out, careful not to touch the meat.

After maneuvering his precious drink out of the fridge, Beast Boy got a glass out, and poured some of the natural milk into the glass. Gulping it down moments later, he refilled the glass, and placed the soy milk back into the fridge, away from all of the meat.

Green eyes darted to the large window, and the glass that he had grasped earlier fell to the floor, shattering. "Shift."

Beast Boy's uncertain response came quietly. "Gale?"

Bright grey eyes lit up slightly, before going back to their dull state. "You remember?"

"I could never forget you. You were my first friend."

The shadowed figure sighed. "If things were only as simple as back then Garfield…" Beast boy saw a gesture that meant for him to come closer. He did so instantly, moving to his 'brother'. He still couldn't see many features besides Gale's grey eyes, and sleek black hair. "How did you find me?" Beast Boy asked curiously. Gale's eyes moved to the floor. "It's getting worse. I can hardly control the outbursts…I killed an innocent…" He says, shutting his eyes. Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Is it **him** again?"

Gale's hair moved up and down, signaling a nod. Beast Boy looked out the window. "I…My team doesn't know about…that part of my history…I'm going to request some time off with my leader. We'll figure it out Zephyr, I promise." Beast Boy says to Gale, also known as Zephyr. The latter nods, and looks back out to the ocean.

-:-:-:::::-

_I've been changing, but you will never see me now I'm blaming you for…  
EVERYTHING!  
No More holding it in, how many years could I pretend,  
that nothing ever goes the way it should…_

_No more sitting in this place, hoping you might see it my way,  
'Cause I don't think you ever understood,  
That what I'm looking for are the answers, to all these questions that never go away…_

_I'm so far away!_

-:-:-:::::-

"Robin?" Beast Boy asked after knocking once on the door. Robin grumbled on the inside of the door. "Beast Boy, what is so important that…?" He was about to mention the time, but he noticed Beast Boy's attire. It consisted of a large, military-grade backpack, and snow camouflage vest with pants. He had neatly tied boots that looked like they were made especially for him. "What's up?" Robin asked, looking concerned through the ever-present mask.

Beast Boy looked to the ground. "I'd like to request a leave…" He said. Robin blinked a few times. "For what and how long?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "I don't know how long. I just know that I'll be gone for more than a month. I might not return. I have to do this though robin."

Robin was concerned now. "Why?"

"I…I can't answer that…Just please trust me with this one. I need to do this." Beast Boy said quietly. His leader nodded slowly. "Alright…I'll trust you…Just come back alright. And isn't there someone else that you need to say goodbye to?" He asked, gesturing down the hall to Raven's room.

Beast Boy sighed and nodded. "I needed to save her for last." Before trudging down the hall.

-:-:-:::::-

A gentle knock against Raven's door woke the resident sorceress. She smiled softly as she felt Beast Boy's presence through the, until she felt the emotions that were emitting off of his soul.

She opened her door to look at him, and gasped. "Gar, what's going on?"

Beast Boy winced, laid his backpack down onto the ground, and enveloped Raven into an embrace.

"I'm really sorry Rae, but I have to leave…" His words broke her heart slightly. "What do you mean?" Her voice cracked.

"My past has come back to get me. I'm really sorry Rae. I just want you to know that I love you, and I will until I die…" He whispered, with an afterthought along the lines of 'However short that amount of time is…'

"Garfield? What's happening? Talk to me…" Her normally monotone voice had mutated into a pleading and cracking river of emotions. A light in the hallway dimmed out and came back to life as black sparks danced around it.

"I love you Raven. Don't go and forget that, alright?" He asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. She nodded mutely, before watching him come towards her and bring her into a light but intense kiss. He pulled back soon after, kissing her chakra, and disappeared in a gale of wind. Raven's eyes glazed over with tears, before she ran back into her room, sobbing quietly.

-:-:-:::::-

Alright, I thought that I'd try out this really strange runoff idea that I got. Let me know what you all think by REVIEWING. If no one likes it, I'll just leave the rest of it on my hard drive instead of posting it, because I like it.


End file.
